


Double, Double Toil And Trouble

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic!Izuku, Quiet Izuku, Time Travel, Young Yagi Toshinori | All Might, for part of the fic, powerful izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: Izuku could do things that, even in a world of quirks, seem impossible. Then, one day, one Albus Dumbledore pays the Midoriya household a visit.What wonders await our little emerald boy on his journey to control these powers? And how will he be a hero when he's also studying for over half the year?





	1. Welcome To My World

He was small when he noticed something odd. He could change the colors of things and make objects levitate by focusing on them. His mom seemed to jump for joy, babbling excitedly about him getting his quirk so early. The thing was...Izuku wasn’t so sure this was a quirk. When he asked people what their quirks felt like, he got answers that ranged from water and fire to a buzzing feeling or the like. This felt like multiple things at once and he couldn't really pinpoint what he was feeling. But, being the quiet child he was, he let his mother have this joy. The kind that brought a smile to her face. A smile that he hadn’t seen fully since his father disappeared a month after he was born. 

It was just a couple months after his eleventh birthday that a knock was heard at their door. Inko went to it and opened it, carefully. Standing there was an elderly man, yet his posture told that he was quite able, despite his age. He had long, whitening, grey hair and twinkling blue eyes behind half moon glasses. His beard went to the end of his chest and he wore a set of ornate blue, silver, red, gold, bronze, black, and yellow robes. While seeming a tad gaudy, they looked nice on him. He gave a gentle smile, pinching the smile lines by his eyes. His voice was kind, patient, and understanding as he spoke.  
“Pardon me, Ma’am, but is this the Midoriya household?” His speech held a heavy English and a tad Scottish accent.  
“This is...May I ask who you are?” The man nodded.  
“Ah...Here it is.” He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a roll of parchment, handing it to her, as he introduce himself.  
“Dumbledore Albus. I’m headmaster of the school depicted in that letter. I assume your son has been exhibiting the ability to move things with his mind and change things, when, even, the quirks of now can’t seem to do that. All of those at once, I mean.” She read the top part of the scroll.  
“Hogwarts...School of Witchcraft and...Wizardry?”  
“Yes. Our mailing system for new first years wrote his name out and a date. This date. We weren’t able to come sooner, due to this time being far in the future from our own. I know this may sound like rubbish, but I assure you, it’s true.”  
“The future?”  
“Yes. This may sound cliche, but I’m from the year 1990.” Inko’s brows furrowed.  
“That’s almost six hundred years ago…”

Albus nodded.  
“As I said, I understand that it sounds like hogwash. I had a hard time believing the quill, when it said this year, but...The quill never lies.” She looked conflicted, but sighed.  
“It can’t be too comfortable standing out in the hall. Come in. I’ll...I’ll make some tea.” He nodded and followed her inside, where he was directed to the sofa, while she slipped into the kitchen. As he waited, he took note that the home was a two bedroom one with eggshell walls. There were pictures of Inko and a little boy with her coloring, only with slightly darker hair and brighter eyes. There was no sign of a father. He noticed movement from the corner of his eyes and found said little boy peering from around the corner. He looked curious, his eyes seeming to gain a little touch of a glow to them, before it disappeared as fast as it came. He still didn’t come forwards, trepidation in his eyes. It was odd, seeing as the boy was no older than a first year. Inko came back and noticed him.  
“Oh. Are you finished with your homework, Izuku?” Silently, he nodded and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Albus looked up at her again.  
“I...apologize if I come of as rude, but...Your husband...Was his name Midoriya Hisashi?” She jolted a bit.  
“Uh...Ah, yes...He went missing eleven years ago...I think he...I think he died…” The elder grimaced a little.  
“Now I can see why your son exhibits such strong magical prowess...Midoriya-san, Hisashi could wield magic alongside his quirk. He worked as an Auror in my time...and was killed ten years ago in the name of justice.” Deep green eyes stared at him with a mix of emotions in them, before her son tugged at her apron.  
“Hm?” In an extremely quiet voice, Izuku spoke.  
“He’s telling the truth.” Her eyes flickered, before Albus tipped his head.  
“How did you know?” Izuku seemed a little nervous about projecting his voice.  
“I...I could see it in your mind…I’m sorry...It’s supposed to be private, but I couldn’t help it…”

Albus gave a grandfatherly smile.  
“It’s quite alright. I just wish to know how you got past my barriers.” The boy looked surprised.  
“Others can do it too?”  
“Yes.”  
“I...I was able to find an area where the edge could be pushed out and I could squeeze by the side of the maze…” There was awe in those blue eyes.  
“Impressive. Not many people think about it like that.”  
“Dumbledore-san?” He smiled again.  
“Young Izuku, here, seems to be a natural Legilimens. Which is the ability to see into someone else’s mind. Izuku-san, may I see if you’re a natural occlumens, as well?” There was a flash in those supernatural green eyes, before he nodded. Albus waved his hand.  
“Legilimens.” He was projected into the boy’s mind, but, instead of just hitting a wall, he was met with hedges. A maze. This wasn’t like most mental mazes, though. There were torches all around and there were sounds everywhere, instead of just at memories. They were meant to distract. He started, when he heard an explosion and a brand new voice swearing up a storm. It made him, even in his age, to go a little pink in the face. Who had such a vulgar nature and drive to use that kind of language in a child’s vicinity? He backed out of the boy’s mind, having briefly noticed that it was night and there were stars in the sky.

He nodded.  
“While you aren't a natural Occlumens, you have a very sound structure to your barriers. Midoriya-san, this means that other Legilimens will have an extremely hard time rifling through his thoughts and memories.” Izuku scratched at his head.  
“I could feel you walking around...it was weird…” Inko blinked and looked at the parchment she’d grabbed from the table on the way back.  
“What would he do at this school?”  
“He would be learned to use his magic and hone it. There are other subjects that he will be taking, along with electives he finds an interest in. Some of these include, Transfiguration, Potions, Runes, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Charms, and more. Each year has different difficulty levels and their own dorms.”  
“Dorms?”  
“That’s right, students stay at the school for their tutoring. There are many holidays and breaks in which they go home. But, for you, this would be less time. Since Hogwarts no longer stands, having been destroyed a little over fifty years ago, he would need to slip back in time to attend. The way we would do this, is to have an artifact on his person. Much like this one I have.” He reached into the front of his robes, pulling out a pendant made out of an opal, attached to a leather cord by a golden clasp and backing.  
“This pendant lets me port between a certain time and my own, which has been charmed into it by a professional. There will be a bit of a delay on the return, though. The least offset would be six hours and the most would be a couple days. If he were to attend, he would age as normal for the, just short of a, year he attends, but, as he returns, he will revert back to the age he is in his own time, which is now. This will allow him to return to the school each year, as he will be given a new pendant each time he returns home, so that he can come back for his next year level.” 

Inko nodded in understanding.  
“How many years would his schooling be?”  
“Seven. From age eleven to seventeen or eighteen.”  
“So...It’s possible for him to have mentally aged seven years more by the time he enters high school?”  
“If he decides to come back for another year at frequent intervals, yes. I would recommend at least a month of rest time between years. He could continue going to school here during his recovery time, if he so wishes.” Inko took a deep breath.  
“Izuku?” The boy had been quiet, stuck in deep thought. At his mother’s questioning tone, he met her eyes.  
“I...think I should go. I think it would be best to help me control my abilities and...I think it would be best for my social life, as well, since I don’t have friends here.” Albus thought that that was a crying shame. Everyone should be rushing to be friends with this boy. He was smart and mature for his age. Inko sighed.  
“If you want to go, then I’ll let you. Since the longest you’d be gone in this time would be two days...I think things will be fine. Maybe you can teach me some of the non-magical things you learn.” Albus smiled softly at her joking tone near the end.  
“I think that I can take him now to get him fitted for a pendant and one of the teachers can take him to get his supplies. We will bring him back and he can decide when to come for first year.” Both greenettes nodded and Albus stood, holding his hand out to the boy. When they touched, Albus’ fingers were slightly gnarled with age and the start of arthritis, but Izuku’s weren’t the smooth ones the wizard expected. They were riddled with calluses and scars. He said nothing about it at the moment and the gemstone began glowing. Then, they were gone.

They reappeared inside an office that was heavily decorated and seemed cozy. There was a bird made of fire sat inside a cage, napping. As soon as Dumbledore stepped to his desk, it awoke, flapping its wings a little, before settling down and leveling Izuku with a stare. It wasn’t one of irritation or mistrust, he could tell. It was sadness. Without really thinking about it, the boy stepped a little closer, cautious not to startle the bird. His voice was soft, as he addressed it.  
“Why are you sad?” Dumbledore didn’t say a word, watching the interaction between bird and boy. The bird bowed its head, beckoning him closer. It touched its forehead to Izuku’s and the boy started, feeling the bird fly through his mind. It was over in a second and it shook its feathers for a moment, letting out a small trill and brushing its face against Izuku’s. Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle.  
“It seems he likes you.”  
“He?”  
“That’s Fawkes, a phoenix. He doesn’t instantly like people, so this is surprising…” The phoenix gave a squawk, which the man seemed to have an idea what it meant.  
“What?” Fawkes butted his head against Izuku’s chest and rose his wings, creating a heart of fire.  
“A pure heart?” He nodded and nudged his head under the greenette’s palm. The boy looked confused, but, gently ran his fingers over the bird’s crest. The look of peace on his face made a smile come to Izuku’s face.

Albus seemed to remember something and reached into a drawer.  
“I have something that will allow you to understand and speak in English, so you won’t need a translator. There’s a couple options, but it needs to be around your head area. There’s a necklace, earring, and a hairclip.”  
“Um...I’d like the earring...Mom let me get a helix piercing.” The headmaster set a single, black, ring piercing, that was about a centimeter thick, in Izuku’s hand and nodded, letting him know he could put it on. The boy did so with practiced ease and, after a moment, Albus spoke in English.  
“Can you understand me?” Green eyes went wide, as he nodded and opened his mouth. His words were changed, as they left it.  
“Yes. I can…-!”  
“It seems it’s working just fine, then. Another question, before you’re taken to get your supplies. For the time port key, would you like a necklace or another accessory?” The preteen took a moment to think, before putting a hand to his neck.  
“May I ask for a choker?” The wizard tilted his head, before nodding with a smile.  
“Of course. As for your school supplies...You may come in, now.” The door opened and a man, standing at six feet approximately, stepped in. He had straight ebony hair that came to his chin, ebony eyes with tired rings under them, pale and sallow skin, and a slightly crooked nose, as if it had been broken many times in his, apparently, short life.  
“Izuku Midoriya, this is our Potions Master and teacher, Severus Snape.”


	2. Lovely Bones

Izuku bowed at the waist in a version textbook perfect to the Japanese way. Seeing this, Severus paused and gave his own, less exaggerated, version. When they both came back to full height, Dumbledore nodded.  
“Professor Snape will be taking you to Diagon Alley for your supplies. I’ll leave the list with him.” Izuku gave the headmaster a small bow, before following the dark man out and into the castle. Once outside, obsidian eyes turned towards him, the man’s voice being a tad deep and a bit nasally.  
“We need to port key to The Leaky Cauldron. Hold onto this and don’t let go.” His words were snipped and sharp, but it wasn’t anything Izuku wasn’t used to. He reached out and held onto the small washcloth Snape pulled from his pocket, where he felt like he was being squeezed through a straw. 

When the feeling stopped, he felt a hand on his shoulder, helping him steady himself. Glancing up and meeting the man’s black eyes, he looked back down.  
“Th-Thank you, S-Sir…” He nodded and lead him into the alley, where Izuku realized something.  
“U-Um...S-Sir...I don’t have any money…” The man gave a delicate sigh.  
“Your father was Hisashi Midoriya, correct?”  
“Y-Yes, Sir.”  
“He made a lot of money where he worked. He put some aside, apparently knowing...or hoping that you would inherit his magic, to kept here, as wizarding currency. This is Gringotts. Keep your head down and don’t say a word.” Izuku nodded and stayed close, as they walked through a set of huge doors. The floor was made of the most gorgeous white marble he’d ever seen and the tables were mahogany and tall. They stopped at a teller-like window, where Snape spoke to the creature, goblin, behind the glass.  
“We are here to access the Midoriya vaults.” The goblin turned, his half circle glasses doing nothing for the squint his eyes were set in.  
“Do you have the key?”  
“His father was unsure if his lineage would have his magic and, thus, did not manufacture a key.” The goblin nodded and turned to someone behind the counter.

Another goblin walked out from the side, showing that he was only about half the height of Izuku himself.  
“You are Izuku Midoriya, correct?” Without saying anything, the greenette nodded.  
“You do have his hair and eye color, if not exact, but we will need proof of ownership. Come this way.” As they followed, Izuku felt nervous and the goblin seemed to notice.  
“Is there something you wish to ask?”   
“Um…”  
“Come on. Out with it.” Green eyes closed.  
“M-May I ask your name?” Their guide looked back, a twinkle of surprise in his eyes.  
“You wish to know my name?” Izuku fidgeted.  
“I...I’m sorry...I was curious. I-I’m sorry if that c-came off as rude.” The goblin gave a twitch at the corner of his mouth.  
“It was nothing of the sort. Not many ask us goblins for our names. We are seen as inferior and as creatures to the general population.” The greenette was shocked.  
“I-It’s not right. Everyone should be t-treated fairly, no m-matter their st-status. T-To ask for a n-name is to s-solidify a memory a-and to f-find equal ground.” That caused their leader to stop and turn completely, finding the boy hiding his face, like he was afraid.  
“You’re extremely aware and mature for your age. I thank you for your thoughts. My name is Griphook.” Izuku gave a deep bow.  
“I-It’s a p-pleasure to meet you.” The goblin nodded.  
“And I you. We are here.” They had reached a vault with an M burned into the metal above the number.  
“You will need to prove you are his son. A bit of blood should do it.” He passed the boy a dagger and, without so much as a blink, the preteen pricked his finger enough to draw blood. The ease he did so was a tad concerning. He let the blood pool, before pressing it to the place he was told to. After a second, the mechanisms clicked and rotated open, allowing them access. The room was lined in golden and silver coins.  
“Is this…”  
“It is all yours, Midoriya-san.” Griphook produced a satchel.  
“For a rental cost, these can be filled remotely from the bank. They weigh almost nothing. All you would need to think about is the amount you need and the bag will produce it for you. The rental cost is two galleons a month.”  
“Um...May I ask the conversion to Japanese yen?”  
“The conversion of one galleon is just over 744 yen.” Doing some mental math in his head, Izuku nodded.  
“I’d l-like to rent, please.” Griphook nodded and handed the satchel to the boy.  
“So that it will only open for you, place your blood on the seal.” Looking to his hand, Izuku noticed that the wound had stopped bleeding, so, in a display that startled both wizard and goblin, he rose his hand to his mouth and bit, breaking the clot starting to form. He pressed the digit to the runes and the fabric turned green, the strings turning a golden yellow. The look on the boy’s face told that those two colors were his favorite.

As they returned to the surface, Izuku bowed again.  
“Thank you, Griphook-san.” He felt eyes on him and spared a glance around the room. Several of the other workers were looking at him, yet they weren’t glaring or sneering at him. They just seemed...curious? He said nothing more, as the goblin gave a firm nod, an extremely faint smile on his mouth. Izuku followed the professor out of the building, where the man looked at him from the corner of his eye.  
“I admit, that was impressive. It’s extremely difficult to make a goblin smile...Next we need to get you fitted for robes.” They stepped into Madame Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions, where he nodded to the woman, then turned to Izuku.  
“I will be across the street getting your potions equipment.” Izuku nodded and watched him leave. Madame Malkin smiled warmly at him.  
“Hello, Dear. I’m Madame Malkin.”  
“I-Izuku Midoriya.” She turned towards the stool and clapped with a chipper tone.  
“Alright! Hop on up!” He did and a measuring tape came over, measuring different sections of his body. As he was getting sized, a pair of twins entered, both with reddish auburn hair and dark eyes.  
“Fred! George! Please settle down. I know you’re excited, but you need to be mindful of other people.” Both boys shared a mischievous smile, making Izuku feel a tingle down his spine. The woman smiled at him.  
“I have your measurements. You can go have a seat until he comes back. The robes will be finished within the next couple hours.” His green hair bobbed, as he stepped down and sat in a chair near the entrance. One of the boys grinned at him.  
“Hi!” He looked over.  
“Oh...Um...Hello…”   
“Is your hair color real?” That twin got a whack to the top of the head, via, who Izuku assumed to be, his mother.  
“Don’t be rude! I’m sorry. My sons don’t know how to put a filter on what they say.”  
“O-Oh...It’s ok. I-I get it a lot. Y-Yes this is my real hair color.” The twins spoke up again.  
“I’m Fred Weasley!”  
“And I’m George Weasley!” He shook their hands.  
“I’m Izuku Midoriya…” Their mom looked surprised.  
“Oh! It’s been a long time, but...My condolences about your father. He was a wonderful man. I’m Molly Weasley.” He shook her hand.  
“I-I actually didn’t f-find out what happened to him until earlier today...That’s a-also when I found out that I-I was a w-wizard.” The woman nodded.  
“If you haven’t already, I would suggest signing up for a course on the Magical World, then.”  
“Thank you, Ma’am.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Snape beckon him out.  
“I’m sorry, b-but I have to go.” He got up and slipped out of the shop, making his way to the Potions Master, who was carrying something in his hand.  
“It’s shrunk now, but will be unshrunk once we reach the castle again.” It was a trunk chest in a deep black and green with gold decals. Next up was Ollivander’s. As soon as they stepped in, a man popped out of the shadows.  
“Izuku Midoriya. I remember your father. Thirteen and a quarter inch, dragon heartstring and unicorn hair core. Nice and solid. A kind man he was.” Severus gave Izuku a look telling him that the man had lost his mind decades ago. Izuku gave a little smile and a couple, gentle blinks. He thought it was endearing. Being ushered towards the counter, the man started pulling out boxes and having him try them out. They didn’t work. Not. A. Single. One. There was a faint rattling of boxes from the back, making Ollivander rush back. There was the sound of boxes being moved around. A few minutes later, he came back with a long box.  
“Interesting...My grandfather’s father made these...a very long time ago. Might as well give them a try.” He opened the box and inside sat a pair of full arm length gloves, but they were missing the fingers entirely, connecting in the web of the thumb.

He strapped them to his arms, the laces lacing themselves up the length of the back of his hands and arms. They were embellished with white threading stitching swirling designs into them, accompanied by dulled silver decals, yet they didn’t feel like metal. The material was extremely comfortable and flexible, like a second skin. As he focused on his core, he found a connection and it felt like euphoria. His hands lit up in a white and orange glow, causing Ollivander to pull his glasses off in awe.  
“By Merlin…” When Izuku looked up, the man put his glasses back on.  
“Those are very special bracers, Mr. Midoriya. Made of graphorn hide and woven unicorn hair laces and thread work...Two layers of hide, layered with a core layer of ground phoenix feathers, dragon scales, and basilisk fangs...The silver accents are made of dragon bone and they’re varnished in dragon, basilisk, and unicorn blood. The dragon and basilisk enhance durability a hundredfold and the unicorn makes them able to heal themselves.”

Both Izuku and Severus stared at him in utter shock. And these bracers _chose Izuku._ That was when Izuku’s eyes glazed over. He heard five separate voices in his mind. A female voice told the others to be quiet.  
 _‘It seems he can hear us.’_  
‘Hello?’  
 _’Hello, Izuku. We are the creatures, whose parts were used in these bracers. I’m Anya, a unicorn.’  
‘I’m Elena and I’m a dragon.’_ The second voice was smooth and older, then a barely deep voice came next.  
 **’I’m Alexander. A phoenix.’  
‘I’m Zane and I’m a basilisk.’  
‘And I am Maximus...a graphorn.’** Each voice got progressively deeper as they introduced themselves.  
“Mr. Midoriya?”  
 _’You can tell them, Little One.’_ That was Elena’s voice.  
“Oh...Ah...The sentience of the creatures used for them were talking to me…” Ollivander took in a sharp breath.  
“You must have a very strong core!” They finished up there and moved on, getting his books and then went to a pet shop.  
“You will be allowed a familiar while at school. Most get an owl, but there are others to choose from.”

Severus let the boy wander on his own, but none of the creatures in the shop seemed to keep him near them. Though the boy tried to hide it, which he did well, but the experienced man could see how dejected he was. Then, he came upon a cage that was covered and got the attention of the shopkeeper.  
“May I a-ask what’s under h-here?”   
“Nobody wants that one. We don’t really sell ‘em here, since they’re seen as dangerous. I was watching one for a friend and it had babies. My friend forgot one and he’s still here.”   
“He?” The young man took the blackout cloth from the glass cage, showing a small spiky green cocoon hanging from a stick. The man tapped the glass hard enough to wake the creature, who unfurled and filled the cage with a creature that looked like a huge butterfly but with a canine skull where the head would be.  
“Woah…”  
“These little buggers are called Swooping Evils. If they’re left too long in the wild or without orders not to, they’ll eat the brains of almost anything they come across.” The blue patterned creature made a shrieking noise, before cutting himself off and staying in midair, seemingly transfixed by the boy in front of him.   
“Hm? I don’t think I’ve heard him stop shrieking when around people…” Hesitantly, Izuku turned to the man.  
“May...May I hold him?” The keeper looked up at Snape.  
“Keep the door shut and don’t freak out. They can sense fear.” Severus did as asked and the door of the cage was slid open. The Swooping Evil moves out and uncurled even more, coming to be about three fourths to four fifths the size of Izuku. He stopped and kept himself in midair in front of the boy, seeming curious in this human that wouldn’t run away from him. The greenette, slowly, offered his hand to the creature, causing it to look at it and smell the boy’s fingers. He moved closer and closer, the preteen not moving a muscle, before realizing that Izuku truly wasn’t afraid. Deciding to test the waters, he brushed the top of his skull to the boy’s digits. Slowly, as to not startle the creature, the greenette turned his hand over and brushed the pads of his fingers over the boney top of his head. A zip of something went through them both, causing them to start and look at each other in interest. Izuku looked back at his hand and, carefully reached out to him again, making sure it was the Swooping Evil that came to him. He did. This time, when the tingling sensation came back, they didn’t move away. When it leveled out, Izuku could actually FEEL the awe and surprise the creature felt...and he was sure he could feel his as well. He was proven right, when the creature shrieked and did a flip in the air, coming to land on the back of his head and playfully nip at his hair. Izuku let out a laugh at the tickling sensation.  
“How much for him?”

He was just stared at.  
“How did you do that, Kid?!”   
“I...uh...I think something bonded with my and his cores…” Even Snape was in shock.  
“Familiar bonding is rare, due to them having been bonded before or not at all, but bonding with a magical creature thought entirely wild...is so rare that there have only been a handful of instances in history.” The shopkeeper nodded.  
“Considering this is a miracle, three galleons.” He handed him the money and looked up to his new familiar.  
“May I name you?” He nodded and Izuku smiled.  
“How’s Sora? It means sky.” He made a chirping noise in agreement, making the boy chuckle a little.  
“Ok...Sora? Can you promise me not to hurt anyone?” Sora made a sound.  
“Of course you can hunt, but not people, ok?” He whined once, before sneezing.  
“Thank you, Sora.” The creature got off his head and landed in Izuku’s hand, as his cocoon form, so that they could leave the store. As they did, Snape put a hand on his shoulder.  
“You have a strong core...to tame such a wild magical beast and you haven’t yet learned to control your magic well. That’s something to be proud of.” Izuku nodded and could hear and feel the other five shifting to accommodate the, non talking, presence of his connection with Sora in his mind and magical core. They walked back to get his robes, which he’d asked for in green, blue, and black, and returned to the center square. The towel was held out again and they were back in front of Hogwarts. 

Back in the headmaster’s office, the elderly man gave a warm smile at his return.  
“I see you’ve had an exciting day. I don’t see a wand, though…” Izuku showed him the shoulder length glove-bracers he had.  
“Th-The five creatures u-used to make them s-still have a conscience a-and can talk to me in my mind.” The man looked surprised, before nodding.  
“I see...and did you get a familiar or did none of them catch your eye.” Dumbledore caught the minute shift in Severus’ posture, which was odd. As soon as Izuku reached into his jacket pocket and pulled Sora out, the man’s blue eyes turned into dinner plates.  
“Swooping Evil…”   
“Th-This is Sora...He p-promised to not hurt anyone without reason.” Severus took a step forwards.  
“Albus. Sora and Mr. Midoriya magic bonded while in the store today.” There was unveiled awe on that wise face.  
“Amazing...And Sora seems like a juvenile…” Izuku looked nervous.  
“Am...Am I allowed to keep him here?” After a moment of thought, the man nodded.  
“As long as he doesn’t harm anyone here, he can stay and hunt in the Forbidden Forest.” Izuku smiled gently, as his other hand came to stroke the outside of Sora’s cocoon, causing it to tremble softly, like he was purring.   
“I have the device finished for you. You may go home as soon as you wish.” Izuku put the choker on and it resized to fit him, snuggly. The opal sat where his voice box was, but didn’t hinder speaking or breathing. The rest of his new belongings were unshrunk and left where he could touch them all at once. He focused his magic into the opal and was gone in the blink of an eye.

He appeared in his living room, his mother coming out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands...which she dropped.  
“Izuku!” He checked the clock, which said seven. That’s right. He’d gotten out of school early at around noon and hand finished his homework around one. He was gone six hours. He smiled at his mom and introduced her to Sora. She, unlike everyone else but him, found him adorable. That made Sora seem to blush and go embarrassed.

Another week or so marked the start of the summer and the time Izuku decided to start his first year. He made sure he had everything and popped into a train station with a bright red locomotive on the tracks. He boarded and lifted his trunk into the loft, having been an exceptionally strong kid. He sat down with one of his books...and that was when there was a knock. He turned and saw a boy with brown hair and grey eyes peek in.  
“Sorry...May I sit here?”   
“Sure…”  
“I’m Cedric Diggory.”  
“Izuku Midoriya.”  
“Are you a first year?” Izuku nodded.  
“Yeah...You?”  
“This is my second year. I’m in Hufflepuff. The house of the loyal and kind.”  
“House?”   
“I don’t want to give it away, but there are four. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You get sorted based on your personality and morals.” Izuku nodded and the doors slid open, two redheads popping in.  
“Oh, hi, Izuku!” Green eyes looked at each of them.  
“Hi George. Hi Fred.” Both brothers looked at each other and then back.  
“How did you know?”  
“Even our own mother has trouble figuring out who’s who.” The greenette giggled.  
“It’s a secret.” The boy’s grinned and closed the door, sitting on the floor near it.   
“What kind of familiar did you get, Izuku?”   
“We have an owl.” Cedric nodded.  
“I do too.” Izuku was nervous to answer.  
“Please don’t freak out…” He reached into his pocket and let Sora dangle.  
“Um…” Then, he got a mischievous look in his eye. He pulled his hand towards his chest, before flicking his hand out, letting Sora fly at them with a small squeal. All three boys jumped, startled.  
“What-“  
“-is that?!”   
“This is a Swooping Evil. His name’s Sora. Don’t worry...He won’t hurt anyone and the headmaster was the one to let me keep him in the school.” They nodded and Sora came back out, snicker-like wheezes coming out of his mouth. The twins marveled at his coloring until they were told to change into their robes. The other boys gave Izuku his privacy and he gave them theirs. When robed up, Cedric’s tie was striped yellow and black, while the twins had red and gold. Izuku’s was black, as he hadn’t been sorted yet. 

When they reached the shore, the first years were ushered into boats by a large man with bushy brown head and beard hair. He slipped into a boat and they were floated across the lake, the castle coming into view, lit up from every window. It looked gorgeous and breathtaking, especially at night. They got out of their boats and grouped together on the shore, where they were greeted by a stern-looking woman. She gave them a smile and welcomed them to Hogwarts. She asked them to follow her to the Great Hall to be put into their houses. They were called up one at a time to be sorted by a hat, going in alphabetical order. When they came to the ‘M’s, Izuku felt a tad anxious.  
“Midoriya, Izuku!” He took a deep breath and walked up, sitting on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he heard a hum.  
‘Hello?’  
‘Ah. Hello, Izuku. I remember sorting your father. You and he both had wonderful shields, but to sort you they need to be lowered.’  
‘Will you tell…’  
‘Everything I see is confidential to us.’ Izuku dropped his barriers, allowing the hat to go through his memories. There was a hum here, a noise there, and before he knew it a few minutes had gone by.  
‘Sir?’  
‘You have all the traits of each house. There isn’t one that stands much higher than the others...Maybe I should bring back that tradition from so long ago...ah yes...I shall…’ Out loud, the hat called.  
“APPRENTICESHIP!” The hall went silent, allowing the hat to continue.  
“TO SEVERUS SNAPE!” Many professors went stiff, the potions teacher nodding in acceptance. Izuku stood and set the hat on the stool, giving him a respectful bow. As he walked that way, his tie turned white with thin purple stripes on it. Snape nodded and gestured for him to sit with his Slytherins. As he did, the rest of the sorting took place, until they reached the end. One of the final names was Japanese in origin, like his.

“Yagi, Toshinori!”


	3. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I'm not trying to rewrite HP
> 
> I will skip chunks of years to get to the BNHA storyline faster. Most of these years are less exciting due to being from Izuku's point of view, so I don't see a reason to include them.

As this Toshinori stepped up to the stool, Izuku found himself enamored. He had short and slightly wild bright blonde hair with two bangs that were much longer, framing his face. His blue eyes seemed almost ethereal, as he hopped up to the stool. It took forty second to sort him.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" He gave the brightest grin and did the same thing Izuku did, the hat nodding and smiling in return. His tie changed to his house colors and the feast was started, after some words from Dumbledore himself. Izuku hadn’t ever seen such an assortment, having lived in Japan all his life. Suddenly, he saw a little creature wearing burlap clothing off to the side.  
“U-Um...Hello…” They jumped and looked at him with wide brown eyes, voice coming out a touch feminine.  
“Zaria?”   
“Is...Is that your name?” She nodded.  
“Zaria’s name is Zaria, yes…” Izuku nodded.  
“I’m Izuku.” She tilted her head, before looking down.  
“Zaria is sorry to ask, but is curious...Is Izuku from Japan?” The greenette smiled gently.  
“Yes. You don’t need to be sorry. May I ask what you are?” She nodded.  
“Zaria is a house elf...Eleven years…” He gave a pleasant smile.  
“We’re the same age.” She shuffled a touch closer, clearly showing her young age.  
“Is there specific foods Izuku wishes to eat?” He scratched the back of his head.  
“...Katsudon?” She gave a little smile and popped away. Within a couple minutes, a bowl of katsudon appeared in front of him, along with a small mug of warm amazake. Izuku gave a gentle smile and started eating, wondering how they knew he liked amazake. That was when one of the second year Slytherins glanced over, a touch of curiosity in her eye.  
“Excuse me. May I ask what you’re drinking?” He poked his fingers together.  
“I-It’s called amazake...a drink made from sweet fermented rice...It-It’s a Japanese drink…” She tilted her head a little.  
“Is it good?” He nodded.  
“Would y-you like to try it? I-I haven’t taken a drink out of it yet…” She shrugged and accepted. As soon as she took a sip, she made a face like she was testing the flavor out.  
“Hm...Interesting. Not quite my taste, but an interesting experience. I’m Ophelia Whitewood.” He shook her hand.  
“Izuku Midoriya.” 

She pushed up her glasses and brushed her long and wavy auburn hair from her face, behind her ear, looking the picture of her namesake.   
“So...You’re going to be out head of house’s apprentice…” Izuku shifted, nervously, in his seat.  
“I...I guess…”  
“Don’t worry...He may seem harsh and cold, but he’s just and very aware of his charges and their mental states. You’ll like it here...I’m sure of it.” He nodded and they continued to eat, sparing brief glances to the blonde that sat a table over. He was tall for his age. Probably about five foot eight or so, compared to the average first year’s of an average of five foot one-ish. He felt a nudge to his side and found Ophelia smirking at him, knowingly, making him go pink in the face and turn back to his food. The girl dropped her smirk, a touch worried. Izuku hadn’t jolted. He’d _flinched_.

When everyone was corralled to go to their dorms, Izuku was taken with the Slytherins, where guidelines were set and the boys were separated from the girls. Snape nodded to Izuku, motioning for him to follow. When they got to a hall outside the dorms, he stopped.  
“This is my quarters. Yours is directly across from here.” He gestured to the other quarters, which had a morphing portrait for a door.   
“When you want to enter, you can either set a password or have it react to your magic.” Izuku nodded and stepped to the picture frame, placing his hand on it. Severus briefly heard him set a password.  
“Inko and Hisashi.” The portrait morphed into one of a Swooping Evil, surrounded by a dragon with silver and yellow scales with deep blue eyes, a pure white unicorn, a phoenix made of swirling orange and blue fire, a deep green basilisk with red eyes, and a graphorn that had bright purple irises. They were all the creatures that resided in his bracers, along with Sora. Then, they morphed again, shifting into a skull with bright green eyes that looked like pits of fire in those sockets. Streaks of multicolored fire spilled from the eyes like tears. Snape was in awe. There were two personifications of his soul. One was the consciousness and care he had for his familiar and the ones that stuck around in his medium and the other was something he couldn’t quite grasp the meaning of. There were flashes of orange behind the skull. Like explosions. Then, it swirled with color, as Izuku held his head. Finally, it settled back on the animals resting by a lake, the sky dark, save for the stars and crescent moon. The greenette nodded to the professor and slipped inside, closing the door.

The inside was warmly colored with a small couch and sitting area in the front and a bedroom near the back. It was small, but he was only one person. It was all he needed. He found his trunk there and went through it, so he wouldn’t be scrambling in the morning. Slipping out of his shoes and robes, he laid down in bed, the excitement of the day crashing down on him. In a couple minutes, he was asleep, dreaming of blue and yellow.

The next morning, Izuku woke to his internal clock telling him to. He didn’t understand how it changed to Scotland hours, but he pinned that on the earring translator for now. He got up and used the restroom, cleaning himself up and brushing his hair. He dressed and placed Sora in his pocket, dragging a finger over his, curled up, side to let him know he could continue sleeping. He reached the Great Hall, having memorized the path they took the night before. He yawned and sat at the table, being one of the first people there. He watched Toshinori walk in from the direction of one of the towers. The tall boy scratched the back of his head and fixed his tie, as he cracked his neck. Those blue eyes found green, making Izuku’s head dip down. A quiet chuckle reached his ears and he jumped, as soon as he noticed the shadow over him. Looking up, he found said blonde there. The greenette’s ears went bright red.  
“S-Sorry...I...um...I was just surprised someone else is up so early…” He was right it was just past six in the morning.  
It’s ok. You’re Izuku, right?” Oh no...Even his voice was silky and attractive.  
“Y-Yeah...Y-Your name is T-Toshinori?” He beamed.  
“Yep. That’s me. Say...Are you Japanese, too?” Izuku nodded.  
“Yes...Too?”  
“I’m half Japanese on my dad’s side. My mom’s American.” Curiosity sparked in green irises, as Toshinori coaxed him over to the Hufflepuff table

“Are you a half blood, like me?”  
“Yeah...My dad was the one with magic.”  
“Oh! I knew your last name sounded familiar. Hisashi was your dad.” Izuku nodded.  
“He died just after I was born...We...We didn’t know he was a wizard until the Headmaster came to get me.” Blue eyes looked interested and amazed.  
“Woah...That must have been tough...I never got to know my parents. Orphan through and through.”  
“Ah! Ah-”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Something came swooping in, making Toshinori smile and hold out an arm. A great horned owl landed and butted its head into blonde hair, cooing a little.   
“You were supposed to stay at the aviary. Izuku, this is Zentoku, my familiar.”  
“Virtue and integrity…” He was given a nod.  
“Is yours at the aviary?”  
“No...I don’t actually have an owl familiar. The Headmaster let me have something more exotic...He’s in my pocket. Don’t...Don’t be scared. He won’t hurt you.” He, delicately, pulled Sora from the warmth of his pocket, doing his best not to wake him.  
“He gets much bigger wh-when he stretches out. This is Sora...He’s a Swooping Evil…” Toshinori looked intrigued.  
“I’ve seen pictures of them...May I see him stretch out?” Izuku looked around for a moment, before getting up and offering his hand.

It was taken and Toshinori stood to over a head taller than the greenette, but...he didn’t let go. Izuku covered his face and lead him around a corner, where the paintings gave them nods and curious looks.   
“He’s playful, so...um...if he flies at you, he’s just excited.” The blonde nodded and let go of the smaller’s hand. Brushing his hand over Sora’s entirety made him shiver awake and peer out of a small flap with a small squawk.   
“Someone wants to see you.” The creature shuffled, before uncurling without any dramatics and keeping himself in the air before them. Blue eyes widened in wonder at Sora’s size, before trailing to the pattern on his body. He chuckled, giddily.  
“Your markings match my eyes!” The skull tipped a little, before turning to Izuku.  
“Sora, this is Toshinori Yagi.” Sora sneezed and flew at the blonde, stopping directly in front of his face and sniffing at him. He seemed to test the human before him, opening his mouth to show his powerful teeth, looking for signs of excessive fear. When there wasn’t, Sora flew up and onto sunshine blonde hair, nibbling at his long bangs. A soft laugh bubbled from his mouth, making something start in Izuku’s chest, before he covered it up, by reaching his hand out again. Sora flew back and wrapped his tail around the by’s fingers, but didn’t curl back up all the way, staying hanging like a bat, before Izuku twitched his hand. Back in his cocoon, Izuku tucked him back in his pocket. Some of the paintings were staring in surprise and curiosity, but said nothing, as both boys returned to the Hufflepuff table. There were a few more students, but most were at the Ravenclaw table. 

Snape stepped into the room, finding some of his Slytherins awake, before trailing his obsidian gaze around the room, where he found his new apprentice. He walked over and pulled something from his sleeve, setting it in front of the boy, who looked up and reciprocated the subtle nod he was given. The man walked back towards the Staff Table to await the rest of the students, allowing Izuku to see what he was given. It was his schedule. Looks like he’s taking his core classes with the rest of the Slytherins, but his electives were a mix, including extra lessons from Snape, himself. As soon as the rest of the students filled the room, the schedules were passed around and breakfast began. Toshinori got his and they compared.  
“Looks like we have Transfiguration and Charms together, back to back, today...Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts tomorrow...Charms on Wednesday...and...Magical World on Thursday.” They nodded at each other and bid one another a good morning, before slipping out to their first classes. Izuku to Potions and Toshinori to DADA.

Around two, they met back up outside the transfiguration classroom. They were the first ones there, so they sat near the front, off to the side, so Toshinori’s height wouldn’t hinder too many people. On the desk was a grey tabby cat. At first, Izuku thought this may be their teacher’s familiar, but something didn’t seem right. He leaned over to the blonde.  
“Does that cat seem off to you?”  
“Now that you say that, yeah...It’s...too observant.” Then, something came to Izuku’s mind and he set back with a knowing smile. He’d read something about this kind of situation.

When the last stragglers came to the classroom, the cat stood and seemed to look around the room, before jumping off the desk and transforming into the woman that had welcomed them the previous day.   
“Welcome to First Year Transfiguration. I will be your teacher, Professor McGonagall. I see that some of you are surprised. No, that wasn’t transfiguration. Mr. Midoriya. You seem to know what just occurred.” He looked a little nervous, but answered.  
“U-Um...A-Are you an a-animagus?” She nodded.  
“That is correct. As for this class, it may seem easy, while you watch someone perform these transfigures, but trust me when I say that it will take effort. I will tolerate no lollygagging or messing around. Please be in class to learn and to focus.” She passed around some small sticks.  
“As for now, we will start with transfiguring these into sewing needles.” She showed an example and the spell word, before letting them start.

Toshinori noticed that Izuku didn’t reach for his wand.  
“Where’s your…”  
“I...I don’t have a wand. I-I have these.” He pulled up his sleeves, showing his bracers.  
 _’Place it in your palms. The more contact with the fabric, the better when it comes to transfiguration.’_  
‘Thanks, Anya.’ He put the stick in his palms and closed his eyes, focusing on his magic. He could feel it coil around the object, coating it, as he whispered the incantation.  
“Atalto.” When he moved his hand, sat in his hand was a needle. It looked extremely sharp. The glint caused McGonagall to walk over.  
“Mr. Midoriya. It seems you were able to complete the exercise on you first try. Would you care to do it again?” She handed him another stick and he did the same thing.   
“Interesting...Your bracers must be exceptionally fluid in focusing your magic. Good job.” That brought a softened smile to his face. For all the stern and stoic in her posture, they belied her kind soul, seen twinkling through her eyes. 

The rest of the year consisted of classes, causing the both of them to fall into a pattern, and mealtimes, bringing the two of them closer together. When winter break came, they both decided to stay at the school for the time being, since Toshinori really didn’t have anyone to go back to and Izuku didn’t want to bother the headmaster for another pendant just for that short time.

It was when summer was around the bend, that Dumbledore dropped off the Time Key, as they’d started calling it. Izuku made sure everything was touching him and popped back into his own time, feeling himself deage almost a year. His mom started from the couch and rushed to him.  
“Izuku!” He broke into giddy tears, as he hugged his mother.   
“How long was I gone?”  
“A day and a half. How was your time there?”  
“It was fun. When I was sorted, I couldn’t be put into one of the houses, so I’m an apprentice to one of the professors, now.”  
“Oh? You can tell me more about that over dinner. Did you make some new friends?” He nodded.  
“Some from each house, but…”  
“Hm?” Izuku tugged on his curls.  
“There’s one other Japanese guy that I became best friends with...His name’s Yagi Toshinori. He’s really nice and…” He trailed off, making Inko smile and poke him on the cheek.  
“You have a crush on him…” He flushed at her teasing tone, but didn’t say otherwise. She laughed and ruffled his hair, going to make dinner for them.

Later that night, Izuku took a walk, needing the fresh air and welcoming the bustle of the streets. The sidewalks were nearly bare, making for an easy stroll. He felt his magic alert him of something. It wasn’t malevolent by a long shot, but it felt...familiar. He stepped into an alley and found the source. A dumpster. Well...Not the dumpster in particular, but something behind it. He moved it even further from the wall, as much as his body could. Even the strength training that he did there came back with him. Behind the bin was a short creature with pointed ears and a nearly blind eye. Something tingled at his magic, before they looked up with a familiar brown eye.  
“Izuku…” His green eyes widened.  
“Z...Zaria?” She smiled, her tone obviously elderly.  
“Yes...You haven’t aged a day.”  
“This is my time in the timeline. I was sent back to do my schooling, since the castle doesn’t exist now.” She nodded, her speech pattern much more fluid than when she was young.  
“I have jumped forwards many years to find you again. I became stuck, after attempting to warn you...About a year after you and Toshinori left, a battle broke out between Harry Potter and The Dark Lord…” Emerald eyes shot open, as she continued.  
“My Time Key shattered, stranding me thirty-five years before you were born. I believe it best to give my past self the time to come get you, should the need of your power come to pass.” He nodded.  
“Are...Are you alright, Zaria?” She chuckled.  
“Just old...Us house elves can live for an average of two hundred years. I’m in the final forty years of my life. Plenty to see you grow up in this time.” He smiled and held his hand out to her.  
“Come on. My mom would love to meet you. I’ve told her so many stories.” The elderly brownie accepted the hand and allowed herself to be lead through the backstreets, in a shortcut to Izuku’s house. They were both sure that things would turn out fine.


	4. Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter, but CHOCK FULL OF FEELS

It was fifth year for them, which Izuku decided to take during his summer between elementary and middle schools. He had the mind of a fifteen year old and wondered if this was how he’d feel entering UA...That is...if they let him in. At the moment, he was sitting next to Toshinori, who had shot up like a beanstalk over the years. Right now, he, probably, came to six foot seven inches. It wasn’t fair. They were watching the Triwizard Tournament, openly neutral to whoever won. They watched, as Harry, being practically drafted into this, dragged two of the hostages to the surface of the lake. He was given his credit and everyone went back inside to wait for the next part. The Winter Yule. 

Izuku was never one for parties, so he didn’t expect to want to go. That was why he was surprised, when Toshinori popped up out of nowhere.  
“Hey, Izu!”  
“Hm? What’s up, Toshi?” The blonde looked a little sheepish.  
“Some of my classmates are badgering me to go to the Yule and I broke…”  
“Um…” Izuku felt his ears heat up.  
“I was...I was wondering if you’d go with me? As friends?” The greenette scratched at his head.  
“I’m...not one for dancing…”   
“Oh, you don't have to! It’s only the champions that do.” After a moment, Izuku looked up with a little smile.  
“Ok. I’ll go.” It was worth any insecurities, as soon as he saw the blonde hop up and grin.  
“Yes!”

The ball was...gorgeous. Stepping down the steps in a sleek midnight blue suit and black tie, he found Toshinori waiting for him at the bottom with a smile. The blonde wore a white suit with a black tie, a light purple dahlia boutonniere pinned to his lapel. The greenette couldn’t help but stare. The colors matched extremely well and the flower contrasted perfectly with the taller’s hair, as they came to stand in front of each other, a tinge of pink came to Izuku’s face, bringing out his freckles even more.  
“You...You look nice…” Toshinori smiled, rubbing the back of his head. His cheeks hand gained some coloring as well.  
“So do you…” To break out of the stunned and, a tad bit, awkward silence Toshinori gestured to the refreshments table.  
“Let’s get something to drink.” Izuku nodded and took his da-friend’s hand, letting himself be lead over to it. When they sat down, watching the others mingle, they didn’t pay any mind to the eyes on them. Many jealous glares hit the back of his head, but he was used to such things, having been close friends with the blonde for many years.  
“Hey...Toshi?”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m sure you were asked by tons of girls to come to the dance with them...Why did you choose me over someone else? I mean...at least half of the upper year girls crush on you.” A small look came over the blue-eyed boy’s face, before he chuckled.  
“I wouldn’t have gone with them anyways. I just...don’t find girls appealing in that way. Of course, they can be beautiful, but never anything to tickle my fancy. I’ve...always found myself drawn to boys, rather than girls...Bluntly, you could say that I’m gay.” Green eyes widened, before the greenette let out a surprised chuckle.  
“That...That explains so much…” Blue met green, before he saw the uncertainty in the tall teenager’s eyes.  
“If...If it...If it makes you feel better, I’m the same way.”  
“Now that you say that, it makes more sense, now, that you turned down Greengrass last year.” 

It was after the champions had their dance with their partners that the others were allowed onto the floor. About an hour into it, Toshinori stood up and held his hand out.  
“I know you said you didn’t like to dance, but…” Izuku took his hand and stood.  
“I love to dance...I just have two left feet.” The blonde gave a small smile.  
“Then just follow my lead.” Carefully, Toshinori positioned Izuku’s hands on himself and tried to compensate for his height.  
“Just...Copy me. The Waltz Box-step was the first I learned.” Doing his best, Izuku mimicked his dancing partner. After about ten rounds he started falling into a pattern. 1-2-3-4-5-6. It truly was easy enough. Getting lost in the pattern, Izuku found himself enjoying this. It helped that his companion had started smiling with his blindingly white teeth, cerulean eyes glittering with the reflection off the decorative icicles around them, catching the light like crystal glassware. His heart picked up in his chest. The light fell over Toshinori, bathing him in a halo of light. When he came back to his senses, he found that his friend had danced them off the dance floor, where they came to a stop by the stairs. Those magnificent blue eyes darted around, finding no one paying any attention to them. The blonde nodded and pulled the greenette up the stars and outside to the lake, where the moon cast its light over the surface, making it seem to be made from liquid silver.   
“It was getting a little claustrophobic in there. Thought the air would do us some good.” Izuku gave him a slightly toothy smile, which was reciprocated. If anyone, he was happy to have fallen for his best friend.

 

It was time for the final part of the tournament and Izuku sat next to Toshinori in the Hufflepuff section of the stands. The champions entered the maze and no one could see what was happening, so the people in the stands, awaiting their return, began to chat amongst each other.  
“So...Who do you think has the skill? Honestly, I don’t care who wins. I just want them to be safe.” The blonde nodded.  
“I agree. Though...I have to be partial to my house...Besides Cedric’s my friend.”  
“Yeah. Mine too. Ya got me there.” Oh...How they’d wish they hadn’t been there.

 

A couple hours later found a portkey warp coming back in, carrying two people. One in yellow and one in red. Harry and Cedric. But, as the trumpets raised, people realized that Harry had started crying and Fleur screamed. Both fifth years looked at each other with horror in their eyes. _Cedric wasn’t moving._ Completely bypassing the crowds, both boys leaped over the rail and landed on the ground, numbly running over to them. Once they saw their friend’s open and unseeing eyes, Izuku couldn’t hold back the scream from his own mouth. Toshinori had to hold onto his friend and rub his back to get him to stop hyperventilating. He, himself, was shaking, uncontrollably, trying to piece together what was happening. Then, Amos Diggory pushed through the crowd and got down to his son, his voice full of panic and terror. The weight of reality came crashing down on him and everyone else, as soon as he saw him.  
“That’s my son! My boy!” As Harry was pulled away by Moody, Amos let out the most agonized scream they’d ever heard from a grown man. Izuku was able to calm down enough to get closer to the man.  
“Mr. Diggory…” He looked...broken. His mind seemed to be on the verge of collapse. He wouldn’t look at him directly, causing the greenette to take drastic measures. He put his hands on the man’s face.  
“Please...Don’t let your mind shatter here...Don’t let it fall apart. You’ve survived so much. You’re so strong...Both emotionally and physically. Please.” The man lashed out, bringing him into a hug.  
“Izuku…” Toshinori was able to move them away from Cedric’s body long enough for it to be collected and taken away from the public eye. The blonde wrapped his lanky arms around them both, as the three shared an agony induced fit of tears and tremors. Amos clung to the two boys that were so close to his sons that the three could have been brothers. The emotions were overwhelming. It got to the point that the man dropped unconscious right then and there.

What a soul crushing thing it is...to lose a child. It was almost as damaging to listen to those wails of emotional trauma, especially from one known for his strength.

This was going to be hell to explain to Inko, when he got back.


	5. Surfacing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this seems rushed, but i wanted to get on with it lol

It was their final year...and what a wild ride it had been. The Dark Lord was back. Dumbledore had been killed. Snape disappeared. Sirius Black had returned, only to die by killing curse. At the moment, Izuku and Toshinori sat inside the greenette's quarters. The blonde was sat on the couch, upside down, while Izuku laid on the floor. That was when Izuku noticed something he hadn't before. There was a band around his friend's ankle. And it had an opal on it.  
"Toshi?"  
"Hm?" They both sat up normally again and the greenette looked him in the face.  
"What...What time are you from?" The blonde turned startled.  
“What?”  
“I...I can see your Time Key.”   
“How did you…” Izuku gathered his hair and brought it up into a ponytail from where it had come to just past his shoulders in thick waves and curls. This showed off his choker and the opal that sat at the back of his neck.  
“You…”  
“I’m...I’m also a time jumper.” The blonde gave a tiny chuckle.  
“What are the goddamn odds?...I’m from pretty far in the future. There was an explosion in gene mutation, giving almost everyone abilities.”  
“Quirks.” Blue snapped open wide.  
“You know of them?”  
“Yes. I come from the same time period...A time where I’m without a quirk.”  
“Same here.”   
“I think I figured that out. In people who have magical blood, but are born quirkless, have a higher tendency to unlock their magic.”  
“That makes sense. As for your question, I’m from 2492 at the moment. I’m actually thirteen in my time.” Izuku’s jaw fell open.  
“I’m from 2523. I’m, also, thirteen. Almost fourteen.”   
“That’s...thirty three years.”  
“Yeah.” The blonde smiled.  
“I finally have someone to babble on to now! I actually am in the process of getting a quirk. The Number One Hero’s training me to receive her quirk. Then, I can finally be a hero! A more physical hero than just with magic.”  
“You going to UA?”  
“Yep!” Izuku thought for a moment.  
“Maybe...Maybe I’ve heard of you? What name did you have in mind?” Toshi grinned even wider.  
“I was thinking...All Might.”

Izuku froze solid, his eyes the size of dinner plates.  
“Oh my god…”   
“Izuku?” The greenette covered his mouth, his expression contorting into the epitome of his brain crashing all at once.  
“Oh my fucking god...Y-You’re All MIght...Holy shit…”  
“Izu, you’re weirding me out.” Green eyes stared, unseeingly, at the floor, his voice turning into mumbles and slurred together words.  
“Holy shit...IfellinlovewithAllMightTheSymbolofPeace…” Toshinori jolted, startled.  
“Symbol of Peace?!” Green eyes trailed up.  
“You become the Number One Hero…” Rebooting was in progress…………….and done.  
“Holy shit!” After a moment of the gears in his head whirring, they screeched to a stop, as it filtered through what his friend had said.  
“Wait...Fell in love?” 

Izuku’s whole face went bright pink, making him take on the coloring of a watermelon, his voice soft.  
“Oh shit...You...You heard that…” He covered his face and turned away from the blonde, bracing himself. He heard the other boy slip off the couch and sighed, internally. He was probably going to leav- A hand on his shoulder made Izuku jump and face front again. He met blue eyes, but that was all he could process, before a pair of hands gripped at his collar, pulling him up. It took a moment before he realized that there were lips on his own. His ears lit up, before he found himself molding back against the taller. After a moment, they broke apart, the blonde sheepish and the same color as the shorter.  
“I...I, um, feel the same...Sorry about the surprise attack there...It...That was my first kiss.” The greenette rose his hands to his lips.  
“It was mine too…” They met each other’s eyes, before chuckling, the tension and silence in the air dissipating, immediately.

It was after their graduation that the two teenagers, now fully fledged wizards, stood before one another.  
“This...This is hard...I don’t know…” Izuku understood.  
“We’ll see each other again...someday. Please try to move on. It’ll be three decades for you and an instant for me. Don’t spend those years lonely and sad. Train with your teachers and rise to greatness like we both know you can. I’ll be waiting to watch you on TV. I’ll be waiting to obsess over All Might, The Symbol of peace. And I’ll be waiting to get that visit from Dumbledore and be told that I am a wizard. I’ll be waiting for you...but don’t close yourself off to other opportunities.” He gave a wide smile, causing the blonde to throw his arms around him and kiss him directly on the lips. They parted and touched foreheads, as their Time Keys glowed from around their necks. Then, they were gone. Back to their own times.

 

When he appeared in his home, his mom saw his dazed expression.  
“Izuku?” Green met green.  
“I...I had a boyfriend...and...you won’t believe who it is.” He sat her down and retold his year to her, including the confession and the graduation. To say she was stunned would have been an understatement. What a wild ride indeed.

 

It’d been a few months and Izuku was back in school, being bullied by Bakugo and his gang. Ever since he learned the spells, he’d charmed all his supplies so that they would be virtually indestructible. One of his sketchbooks was swiped out from under him, just as he’d finished drawing a sketch of Toshinori in it.  
“Who, the fuck, is this? Your boyfriend?” Though it was said in a mocking tone...He wasn’t wrong.  
“He is…”   
“Eh?! Who the fuck would date a quirkless nerd like you, Deku?!” Completely straight faced, Izuku held his hand out, still wearing his bracers.  
“Accio sketchbook.” The book flew from Bakugo’s hand and landed in the greenette’s outstretched one.  
“What the fuck?! Since when did you have a fucking quirk?!” His expression remained the same.  
“I don’t.”  
“Then fucking explain that shit!” Green eyes turned into hard, cut, emerald.  
“I don’t have to explain shit to you, Bakugo.”   
“How fucking dare-” Those veridian depths turned into a cold flame.  
“How dare I?! How dare you! I’ve been nothing but nice and supportive to you! I could have gone to the fucking police with the amount of times you’ve attacked me with your quirk! But have I?! NO! I’ve dealt with your shitty personality for eleven goddamn years! Attack me again, quirk or not, and I’m going to the fucking police.”   
“You wouldn’t-”  
“Yes I would.” As he noticed the lackeys starting to creep forwards, he held his hand out.  
“Petrificus Totalus.” The three grunts froze in place, unable to move. He walked over to them and shoved all four out the door, the three, petrified, boys flopping onto their backs, as he reversed the spell.   
“Don’t. Fuck. With. Me.” Those eyes narrowed, set on a face that was no longer soft. One that was riddled with age lines and hard wisdom only gained through life experience. This was the face of someone who had lived many more years than they looked. One that had seen horrors unimaginable to anyone else.

Izuku walked out, his backpack over his shoulder. He ended up taking a shortcut through an alley, lost in thought, as he fumed.  
“A disguise! Sized small!” The next think the teen knew, he was being submerged in slime.  
“Ey! Ey! At least buy me dinner first!”  
“A witty one...Too bad.” He started being suffocated, by the slime forcing its way down his throat. If only he could think clearly! He struggled, but, even his creature companions couldn’t be heard in his head, as it whirred with panic. That was when he heard something that made his heart soar.  
“DON’T WORRY, SHOUNEN! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!” The slime was blown off of him, letting him see a muscular man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. They were older, that was for sure, but they were _his_. As he coughed out the sludge, he could only say a single thing. A name.  
“T-Toshi…” Those electric blue eyes widened, as they focused on his appearance.

 

“I...Izuku…”


	6. Brewing

Izuku looked down at his slime covered body and made a face, before making sure there was no one else around them.  
“Scourgify.” The mess was banished from his person, along with the wetness in his clothes. He felt a muscular arm wrap around his waist, lifting him into the air. The hero jumped to the roof of a building, where he faced the teenager.  
“Izuku…” The greenette smiled gently.  
“It’s so good to see you again.”   
“I...I look so much different from last time...Please don’t panic.” A poof of steam filled the air, obscuring the younger’s view of him. When it dissipated, stood in front of him was the Toshinori he remembered, just...skinnier...and more sickly. It was worrying.  
“Toshi?” He coughed to the side, the blood making Izuku jump.  
“What the-”   
“I...I was in a fight that injured me badly…”  
“No shit!”   
“The teacher I said I had...The man that killed her got away and, about, five years ago, he and I fought. It was untelevised at my request, due to the extent of my injuries. I believed that seeing The Symbol of Peace get so injured would cause panic. I...uh...I lost a lung and my stomach...My lung collapsed completely and my stomach was nearly vaporized.” The greenette stepped closer and closer, finding the blonde much taller than him. By over a foot. He chuckled, his voice soft.  
“Still as reckless as ever, eh, Sunflower…” Blue eyes looked up, tears pricking at them.  
“I haven’t heard that nickname in thirty-two years…I waited so long…I’ve been waiting to hear it again.” That cause Izuku to frown.  
“Didn’t I tell you to try to move on?”  
“I did...I tried. But it was never the same. No one gave me the same joy as you.” 

The look on his face told of his years and the time he’d spent waiting. There was nothing, they wanted more than what happened next. Both made a beeline for each other, contacting in a desperate hug. Izuku gripped the back of Toshinori’s shirt, as the blonde let his hand nestle into soft green hair.  
“Dove…” That made Izuku clench his eyes, his fingers almost clawing at the man’s back.  
“You still remember…” The blonde smiled gently.  
“I never forgot...I could never forget.” Tears built in the greenette’s eyes, as he pulled back and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him down. Their lips met, making Toshinori wrap his arms around him and lift him to his height. When they broke apart, they touched foreheads, large grins on their faces.

Suddenly, Toshinori let him down, a thought on his face.  
“Wait. What happened to…” He glanced back over the edge of the roof and found the sludge villain contained in a barrier of shimmering green magic.  
“I should have known...You always were a master at containment magic.” Izuku laughed a little.  
“I wouldn’t say master, but yeah...Why don’t we make a trip to the station?” The blonde nodded and they both went to ground level again.  
“And he won’t remember a thing…”  
“Hm?” Izuku let out a sharp whistle, causing a creature to come flying at them, an invisibility charm dropping off of it.   
“Sora!” The Swooping Death stopped in front of him, before becoming excited and taking up his usual spot on top of the man’s head. The blonde reached a hand up and scratched under the creature’s chin. Sora made a sound of happiness, before being called over to his owner, who held out a bottle. Hooking his fangs over the lip of the opening, he let a bright blue liquid fill a centimeter of the container, before pulling back and licking his teeth. Izuku pat his head and twisted a spray nozzle onto the bottle.  
“Thanks.” As the villain began waking up, Izuku sprayed the bottle in his face, making him fall asleep again.  
“He’ll wake up in jail with no recollection of how he got there.” The blonde gave a side smile, as they collected the villain into a pair of two liter soda bottles.  
“I have a friend in the police force. He’s gonna have a heart attack.”   
“Hm?” The taller laughed.  
“Because of this.” He pulled out an old photo from his pocket. When it came into view, it was a picture of them back at Hogwarts. They were in their casual clothes and it was their seventh year. They were in front of the lake and Toshinori was holding bunny ears behind Izuku’s head, until the greenette noticed and looked back, checking the blonde’s height. His expression turned frustrated, until the taller picked him up and put him on his shoulders, before Izuku leaned to the side and was caught in a bridal carry. They were laughing, as Toshinori leaned down and their lips met for a brief moment. As Izuku was let back on his feet again, it started to loop again.

The edges were a little torn, so the repair spell must have worn off a while ago.  
“I...ah...My wand broke during my fight with that man, All For One, so I’ve been trying my damndest to dust off my wandless magic skills and improve them. Haven’t really gotten the repair or durability spells down yet.” Since he was leaned over, Izuku could bring his hand to his love’s cheek.  
“You’re amazing...You know that?” A tinge of pink came to his face, as an involuntary smile came to his face, blood leaking from his teeth. He noticed, when he heard Izuku gasp.  
“Ah...Crap. Don’t worry. This just happens when I overexert myself or I’m startled...Sudden emotion does it to me too. I’m ok, though.” With a bit of worry on his face, Izuku found room to smile.  
“Just...Please be careful.” The blonde nodded and motioned for them to start walking out of the alley, but Izuku stopped him.  
“This way. I know a shortcut.” Trusting him, Toshinori followed him deeper into the system, dodging bad areas and ambush mugger hideouts. As they reached another end, Izuku, in mid run, jump kicked a figure in the shadows.  
“Fuck! Goddamnit Izuku! It’s me!” The greenette smirked.  
“I know. That’s what ya get for trying to ambush me, Ryuzaki-sensei.” 

A man in his thirties came into the light, holding the bridge of his nose. He laughed a little, showing off his sharp teeth.   
“Guess I did deserve that, Squirt.” He had short, dark bluish purple, hair that was cut into a short undercut, shaved at the sides, and light silver eyes that glinted like sickles in the light. He had some stubble and a five o clock shadow that was contained to his face, shaped up to not reach down his neck. He was dressed in a dark grey shirt, that was open at the neck, and a pair of full length jeans. He ruffled the teenager’s green hair.  
“So this is the guy, eh? Yagi Toshinori?” It took a second, before the blonde recognized him.  
“Wait. Wait. You’re Ryuzaki? Aizawa Ryuzaki?” The man gave a small grin and a haughty bow.  
“The one and only.”   
“Izuku told me about you.”  
“And he showed me who you are.” Izuku pulled out his own moving photo. It was one that someone had taken during that Yule Ball. Of them dancing.   
“You’d better treat him right or I’m coming for your ass.” The blonde started to sweat.  
“A-Ah. Of course. I...uh...never asked. Are you…” The purplette smirked.  
“I’m his older twin. An hour older. You can call me Ryuzaki or just Ryu. Izuku calls me Zaki, sometimes.” Finally, they shook hands.  
“So...He told you…”  
“Everything. Kinda helps when I’ve been in your situation. Just...A little further in the past.” He lifted his hand and floated a can over to himself, before dropping it back on the ground. _That was a wand and wordless Wingardium Leviosa._  
“Woah...How far?”  
“I...ah, went to school with James Potter and Sirius Black. I heard what happened to them through Izuku. Everything.” Toshinori went a little pink in the face.  
“Everything?”  
“Yep! All the embarrassing stories and all the crazy shit that happened.” The blonde cleared his throat.  
“We were on our way to drop this villain off at the station with a couple friends of mine.” Ryu nodded and joined them, tossing stories back and forth between the three of them.

“And when I shouted ‘Kobe!’ at the top of my lungs, Snape looked torn between believing he was hearing things and a confused breakdown, before he remembered I was from the future.” Both of them started laughing, as Toshinori responded.  
“I remember that! His face was priceless!” They calmed once they reached the station and stepped through the door. The officer at the desk perked up.  
“Oh! Hello, Yagi-san! Are you here to see the detective again?”  
“Yes, I am, Sansa-san.” The cat-headed man pressed a button.  
“Detective. Your friend is here.”  
“Ah! Send him in!” 

When the three stepped inside the room, they found a man with black hair and eyes there in a white shirt and black tie.  
“Ah. Toshinori-san.” The blonde gained a shit-eating grin.  
“Izuku. Tsukauchi Naomasa. Tsukauchi...Midoriya Izuku.” Obsidian eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, at the sight of the boy who hadn’t aged more than a year from that picture.   
“Bu-But...But…”   
“I assume you told him everything?” Once he got a nod, Izuku waved at the door, making it close behind them.  
“Hello, Tsukauchi-san.”   
“But...How?! You’re so young!” Izuku smiled and chuckled softly through his nose.  
“We both jumped through time. Albeit from different ones, about thirty two years difference from each other. I came back from our final year about six to eight months ago. It was a few months for me, but three decades for Toshi. I know this may seem like bullshit, but everything is true.” Ryuzaki stepped forward.  
“The three of us are living proof that magic exists...Aizawa Ryuzaki.” They shook hands.  
“Are you a hero? Underground, like your brother?” The man smiled.  
“No. No. I’m a science teacher at UA. Technically not a hero, but I was asked to teach there anyways, so I get to annoy my little brother as much as I want.” It was a lot to take in, but Naomasa’s quirk didn’t go off. They were telling the truth.  
“Holy shit...That’s...That’s insane. I thought my quirk was malfunctioning on me all those years ago...But...It’s all real.”   
“Oh. Before we forget.” They set the bottles on the table and Izuku nodded.  
“He won’t remember a thing, thanks to my familiar.”  
“Familiar?” Sora came out, giving the man a start.  
“Oh. Sorry. He likes scaring people. Don’t worry. Sora won’t hurt you. Before you ask, he’s a creature called a Swooping Evil, but he’s anything but evil. Just playful.” The raven marveled at Sora’s size and patterning, before he swooped back into Izuku’s hand. They would have much to discuss at a later time.

On their way back out, something came barreling through the street. Something black and big. Before things could click into place, Izuku was gone. His body was covered in an orange glow, as they found him in the middle of the street, protecting a pair of children, their mother on the sidewalk, having been pushed out of the way. The shadow was a man with bear-like attributes, his paw raised. Those claws came down and tore through the arm and side of Izuku’s uniform, but the boy didn’t cry out in pain. He just leveled the attacker with a deep set scowl, his eyes flashing with protectiveness. As the man rose his claws again, the greenette braced the children against himself and took the attack to his back, allowing the kids enough time to run to their mom. The next attack was halted by Izuku’s hand on the man’s chest.  
“One more move and I can paralyze you for life. At this range...It may even kill you.” He froze and tried to back up enough to get another swing in, but those emerald depths hardened.  
“Petrificus Totalus.” Stone stiff, the man stopped in place, unable to move. Izuku sprayed the bottle in the guy’s face and undid the hex, letting him slump to the ground for the police to pick up. As he walked back towards the two men, his bracers glowed a very faint white and, before their eyes, his wounds closed up. But not without leaving scars.

“Let’s go. You can lecture me all you want later, but I believe I did the right thing. I couldn’t leave them to get hurt when I was right there and could have done something. No amount of scolding could change my mind on that.” Toshinori could only stare, blood leaking from his mouth. The teenager had just given him a heart attack, but...He was right. It was all that _she_ strived for. It was his motto that he lived by. Maybe...


	7. War Of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I use google to help me translate, so things may not be perfect.
> 
> Ginryu is a mashup of Gin, which means silver, and Ryu, meaning dragon.
> 
>  
> 
> I should be asleep XD

It was a month or so into strength training, when both boyfriends felt a tingle at the pit of their magical cores. Izuku looked up.  
"Do you…"  
"Feel that? Yes." A warp in the air before them had them on guard. That was until a small figure dropped into view.  
"Zaria?" It was their house elf friend, albeit younger.  
"Izuku! Toshi! Wizarding world in danger! Zaria follow instructions to bring them back!" Both of them nodded, knowing what she was talking about. Izuku brought forth the key to their skyrocketing progress. It was a necklace. An hourglass sat inside a ring of pure gold, inscribed with runes. He laced it over all three of them and put his fingers on the knob with a breath of air.  
"Hold on." He proceeded to count the turns. Twenty-nine in total. They watched the past two days flick past like a movie in reverse, the sun going backwards across the sky twice. When it came to a stop, Izuku pulled them behind some scrap.  
"We're ready." Zaria touched them, as the band around her wrist glowed once...twice...and they were warped back through the timestream. Landing in 1998, they were faced towards Professor McGonagall. 

She greeted them with a warm smile.  
“It’s good to see you both again. You don’t seem to have aged a day...But that may be due to coming from your own time.” Izuku and Toshinori jumped. The blonde touched his face, finding himself young again, before giving a startled look at his boyfriend, who was just realizing that he was taller and his hair was back in a ponytail. They were both nineteen. Turning back to the front, they found her nodding and opening the door for them.  
“There are some that have missed you. And some relieved to have such powerful wizards on our side.” Toshinori smiled, fondly.  
“I haven’t seen these halls in thirty-two years…”  
“Almost a year for me…” She rose a brow.  
“Hm? I thought you both came from the same time period.” Izuku chuckled.  
“Time period, yes. Same year, no. From our time, as of now, we have a pretty large gap in our ages. Since I’m reaching fifteen, Toshinori’s coming up on…”  
“Forty six. It’s a drastic gap…” She only gave them a knowing smile.  
“Don’t worry. Here, in the wizarding world, age gaps are mostly looked over. Even in times of peace, assassinations and killings are a commonplace. We encourage early settlings, as long as they are consensual and happy. You will find judgement only from those that were raised muggle.” Both smiled, gently, at her, as they weaved their fingers together at their sides. They nodded and continued to follow down into the Great Hall. There, they caught some eyes, before Izuku was barreled into by a ginger and Toshinori was nearly knocked over by the other’s twin. They laughed.  
“Fred!”  
“George!” They’d worn the translators so long that they no longer needed them to understand English, anymore.  
“Izuku!”  
“Toshinori! We missed-”  
“-you guys!” They laughed, as they noticed how tall they were. Izuku nodded and walked over to a stark appearance in the crowd. Pale skin and platinum blonde hair. Those eyes flickered like tarnished silver, before startling the others around him, by darting away from them and diving at the greenette.  
“Izuku!” The taller smiled, gently, as he pat the teenager’s head.  
“It’s good to see you again, Ryu…” The blonde started shivering, making forest eyes widen a touch. He looked up at Toshinori and jerked his head to the side, letting him know he’d be off to the side, before walking into another room.

“Draco…” A quiet sob threw the time jumper off. Draco Malfoy doesn’t cry unless he’s _scared_. Pulling the boy away from him, he found him fighting back the tears that burned at the back of his eyes.  
“Ginryu…” That name brought the tears to the surface.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” Izuku held his shoulders.  
“Why are you sorry?”  
“They made me take it…” He pulled up his sleeve, showing off his dark mark.  
“He was going to kill me if I refused. I never wanted to be this much of a twat...I...I…” The older held his hands in his.  
“Look at me, Ryu.” He did, showing off so many emotions in those eyes of shaded mercury.  
“I can rid you of this mark, but remember that it doesn't make you evil. Only your actions do that. Remember that you make your own life and no one else. No one else can tell you that you’re evil or bad. No matter the stigma with your house, it is what’s inside you that tells who you are.”  
“What what about my-”  
“Your parents made their choice a long time ago and their actions show their true colors. You can be different. Side with the light. I can see that you, desperately, want to. Don’t be afraid to be yourself and do what you think is right.” Those silver eyes flicked lighter, as realization set into them. He threw his arms around Izuku’s midsection again.  
“I never...I never said this before...but...I’ve seen you as an older brother.” The taller chuckled.  
“Then, I guess you should know something. Technically, I’m younger than you.”  
“What? But you’re nineteen and I’m seventeen.”  
“In this time, yes, but I don’t come from this time. I come from a few centuries in the future and so does Toshinori.”  
“If you’re younger...How old are you?”  
“I turn fifteen in a couple months.” Draco gaped.  
“So...Toshinori’s also fifteen?” Izuku smiled gently.  
“No. He’s reaching forty-six this year. Why don’t I take the mark off your arm, now?” The pale blonde nodded and offered his arm.

A hand covered the mark and the souls in his bracers shuddered to life.  
_’Such an evil presence!’_  
**’It’s disgusting. And it’s on our Ryu, no less.’** The other three were silent, as they funneled their own abilities into Izuku’s magic. His palm lit up in a golden fire, bringing it over the stain on the boy’s arm. The mark lifted from his flesh and burned up in midair, leaving pale skin in its place. A relieved smile crossed Draco’s face.  
“Thank you…Could you do me a favor?...Well...two?”  
“What are they?” Those silver eyes turned pained.  
“One is...If they Imperio me to their side...Please kill me.”  
“What?! No!”  
“Izuku, please. I would rather be killed by you than survive and know I took part in bringing down Hogwarts. Promise me that you’ll stop me.” The look in those eyes was serious and tortured, making Izuku give.  
“Fine...I promise. And the second?”  
“Could you go get Harry?” He was given a nod and a smile.  
“You called him by his first name.” The blush that came over his face was stark against his skin tone, as he scratched the back of his head. Izuku nodded and left, returning with said Boy-Who-Lived.

“Malfoy?” The blonde took a deep breath and looked up into distinct green eyes.  
“I...I’m sorry.” He was blinked at in confusion.  
“What?”  
“I’ve been a real twat over these years. I was...jealous and stupid. If you want to, I’d like to start over. If you don’t, I understand.” Harry sighed.  
“It’ll take a while, but sure. Just...one thing I’ve been wanting to do since I met you.” Draco braced himself and rightfully so. A fist hit him square in the face.  
“Holy shit! I deserved the hell out of that…” He looked up with a bruise forming across the top of the bridge of his nose, but he was laughing. Harry laughed along with him, causing Izuku to smile and slip out of the room to join the others.

It was early in the morning, two days later, that the attack was launched like a nuke. Harry was being carried by Hagrid.  
“HARRY POTTER...IS DEAD!” A shock went through most of them. Then, Voldemort invited anyone that wanted to change sides to do it then. The elder Malfoys gestured to their son.  
“Draco…” Even The Dark Lord waited for him to step forwards. Adrenaline shot through the seventeen year old, as his face twisted. Izuku’s words, from a couple days ago, ricocheted around in his skull, as he opened his mouth, teeth bared. There was unbridled emotion in his voice.

“NO!”


	8. A Fighting Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter this time

A wave of shock rushed through the Death Eaters.  
“No? Draco, you act like you have a choice.” The emotions spilled forth from the blonde.  
“I do have a choice! And I choose to side with my friends! With my family!”  
“Your...family is over here.”  
“If they are to force me to your side...They are no longer my parents. I side with the family that has helped me grow and has encouraged me to be myself. Malfoy Manor is no longer my home...Hogwarts is. And if any of you take another step, I will join my brothers and sisters and I will fight! I will fight for what we believe in! There is nothing you can do to stop me! I am free of you! You cannot hurt me any longer!” He yanked his sleeve down and waved his clean arm up for the others to see.  
“You cannot control me...I am free! I am my own person! We all are!” The dark side watched as a pair of hands fell onto his shoulders, connected to Izuku and Toshinori, who gave him approving smiles.  
“Good on you, Ginryu.”  
“Camy…” Toshinori’s nickname hit the younger like a ton of bricks. It had been so long since he’d called him that. That was when Neville limped forwards and said his name, inciting a round of laughs through the Death Eaters. The, once timid, boy snapped and broke into his speech, before pulling The Sword of Gryffindor from the hat, solidifying his rightful place in that house.

Harry dropped from Hagrid’s arms, alive, and started attacking the snake, Nagini. The area erupted into panic and battle once more. Neville stepped in front of the trio and got blasted back by a wordless Bombarda Maxima, straight into the arms of Toshinori.  
“Neville.”  
“I’m alright. Thanks.” He was let down and the sunshine blonde gave him a nod, before darting through the entryway with a cry.  
“SMASH!” The incoming Death Eaters had to scramble back, as his fist ground up the stone, breaking slabs up into shields and barriers.  
“What the bloody hell?!” Voldemort stared into those bright blue eyes, hardened into chunks of cambolite in his skull, as steam wafted off of the teenager’s body in plumes.  
“Child...You are strong. I can make you so much more. Join me and you will have all the power you want.” After a second, Toshinori broke into hysterical laughter.  
“Join you? After all you’ve done?! Hell no! I won’t leave my family behind! I won’t leave my boyfriend! Not for power! Not for anything!” He leapt up and came down with another yell.  
“TEXAS SMASH!” The air stirred up into an aerial riptide, sending a large chunk of them back into each other.

They poured around the castle, as hell was raised. A familiar laugh pierced the air, before Izuku heard Molly Weasley speak.  
“Not my daughter, you bitch!” Spells flew back and forth, before the mother of seven struck true with a Petrificus Totalus, another spell cast directly after, shattering her body into smithereens. A blast hit another Death Eater about to attack the gingers.  
“Sectumsempra!” The Death Eater screamed, as his arm was severed from his body and blood spurted from the wound. Izuku came over to the, still screaming, man and grabbed him by the hair, placing his hand to the man’s throat. Then, he shifted his arms into a choke hold.  
“Come on...Come on...Sleep...It’s less painful.” Finally, the man was unconscious. Izuku nodded to the family and dragged the body off to the side to let him bleed out. He wouldn’t be directly responsible for killing someone if he could help it. 

He rushed out as soon as he dropped the man off and sent a flying kick to another man’s head.  
“Antonin Dolohov.” The black haired man rubbed at his jaw, before snarling at the greenette.  
“You took away my kill!” Izuku didn’t respond to that.  
“Expelliarmus!” The Death Eater’s wand was shot out of his hand, but, without missing a beat, Antonin pulled out a large dagger. The look in his eyes was deranged and crazed, as he slashed at the nineteen year old. Soon, Izuku became cornered. There was nothing else he could do but…  
“Bombarda Maxima!” The force of being hit at point blank range caused Dolohov’s neck to break instantly. He was launched backwards, hitting his head on the rubble. When he came to a still, his own knife came down from being flung out of his hand and stabbed straight into his own throat. Talk about a chain reaction.

When everything came to an end, the survivors sat, getting patched up, mere meters from the rows of bodies that lined the halls. The trio walked through, seeing the bodies of Crabbe, their librarian, Irma Pince, and Septima Vector, their Arithmancy professor, amongst the corpses of those that had fallen. Harry looked around. Remus and Tonks must be in another row. They reached the Weasleys, where Izuku and Toshinori waited for them. The blonde was holding a towel to his head and Izuku had bandages wrapping his body in multiple places. Ron rushed over to the body they were around. It was Percy.   
“Two...I...I lost two brothers today…” His voice was shaky and George put his own, trembling, hand on his brother’s shoulder. Izuku sighed.  
“No...You only lost one.”  
“Wh-What?” The greenette looked extremely tired, but beckoned the ten of them to follow him. As he lead them into the ruins of the infirmary, limping and holding an arm around his stomach. Broken ribs, most likely. When they reached the room, he knocked.  
“Is...Is everyone alright in there?” A raspy voice responded.  
“We are…” He opened the door and the eleven of them entered. Sitting inside were four people they thought were dead.


	9. Survivors

Sat on the beds, the four were heavily bandaged. Harry’s eyes widened and he rushed over to one of the beds.  
“Remus!” The man winced a little, as he raised his hand up to pat the boy’s brunette hair, his other hand held out to his wife, whose bed was next to his. The Weasleys crowded around another bed, as Fred tried to tell them he was alright. The final person made Toshinori stiffen and run out of the room. He came back a minute later, carrying an injured Draco.  
“Wh...What’s wrong, Toshinori?” He was set on his feet and turned towards the beds, his arm in a cast. Silver eyes shot open, his pale brows darting into his grimy and soot dusted hairline.  
“U-Uncle Severus?” Said man turned his bandaged head towards his godson, his neck bound and his body wrapped, as well. His voice was quiet and raspy, letting the others know it was him that responded to Izuku’s knock.  
“Draco…”

The platinum blonde sprinted to his side, as Hermione approached as well.  
“Professor...How...How did you survive that? Your throat was slit and you’d been attacked by the snake multiple times.” The man shifted and sat up with a groan.  
“Izuku was right behind you, it seems. He was able to stop the bleeding and poured an antidote down my gullet before the venom could take too much effect. I...I went unconscious as he started carrying me back to the school. I only woke up when he brought Lupin in with his wife and treated them for being hit with several Confringios and a Crucio each. They were in terrible shape.” She nodded.  
“I’m glad to see you’re alright.” Those coal colored eyes flickered with gratitude.  
“As am I to know you are, as well, Miss Granger.” Harry broke away from his father’s friend and walked over to the Potions Master, who rose a brow.  
“Mr. Potter…” His green eyes squeezed shut, his voice dry.  
“Harry. Potter was my father.” Severus looked up a little more, meeting those eyes that were so much like Lily’s.  
“Harry it is, then…” The seventeen year old gave a smile.  
“You’re a good man...Don’t forget that. You did so much for us...for me. You put your safety on the line and you were prepared to die for the light.” A sarcastic chuckle came up the man’s throat.  
“Don’t go spreading that. I have a reputation to keep up.” Harry let out a startled snicker.  
“Did you just make a joke? Professor Snape doesn’t joke!” Snape rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him.  
“Oh, shut up…”   
“Seriously. What my father did was wrong and cruel...and I had some kind of unhealthy hero worship for him. Since he can’t, let me apologize oh his behalf.” Those eyes were so sincere. Severus sighed.  
“I accept your apology. But not his. He tortured me all through our school years.” After a moment, his brows furrowed and he looked up at Izuku, then back at Harry.  
“Wait...Izuku come down here, please.” He did and knelt by the bed.  
“You both have the exact same color of eyes. I never noticed before...Izuku, you don’t think…” 

The greenette nodded.  
“I do. It is enough time. Plenty, actually. Plus my mom has the same color.” Everyone looked at them in confusion, as Draco’s eyes widened.  
“You aren’t saying-”  
“I am, Ginryu.”  
“Merlin’s beard…” Izuku looked up at Toshinori, who sighed and stepped over to him, putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder.  
“Everyone...It’s time for us to tell you something.” That got everyone’s attentions in full.  
“We...aren’t from this time period. I know it sounds like rubbish or a scifi novel, but we are from the future. Just over five hundred and fifty years in the future. In reality, we are different ages to what you think of us as.” They all waited for them to continue and Izuku did.  
“Almost 15.” Then Toshinori spoke.  
“Almost...46.” Eyes widened at the age difference.  
“We come from a time period where there was an explosion in genetic mutations. About 80% of the entire world has these enhancements. We call them Quirks. Abilities that can range from being a human lie detector to being able to produce and manipulate the elements to will. The strength you saw me use is one of these quirks, but I was given this one through my predecessor. Both myself and Izuku are quirkless. In their place, our magic came to the surface.” Even Severus looked awed.  
“Do you think your lack of these abilities caused you to have magic?” Izuku nodded.  
“I believe that, over time, magical cores became a sort of recessive gene. My parents, I believe, have quirks that are recessive in their genes, which is why I got the quirkless gene and, through that, it was connected to the magic genes. Kind of like if your parents are dark haired, but you get blonde. One of your grandparents may have that gene. There’s a lot of biological crap to it that I don’t want to explain. What I was getting at was that I believe that I’m the descendant of Harry, here. It would explain my strong core.” Everyone went silent, especially Harry, who looked like he’d screensavered over. 

Toshi chuckled.  
“Well...I’m an orphan, so I don’t know about my family at all…”  
“You are?” He scratched the back of his head.  
“Yep. But it doesn’t really matter to me. My teachers were practically my parents. They trained me into the ground, so I could go to school to be the hero I am today. Hero as in a job. Our world is wrought with villains and criminals. There are so many that we just barely keep them under control with the thousands of heroes that have ever been in the system.” Izuku smirked.  
“It kinda helps that the Number One Hero in Japan is standing right...there!” He pointed to Toshinori, who received so many dropped jaws.  
“You are?!” He laughed.  
“Yep! I’m the number one! Also...kinda missing organs…”   
“WHAT?!”  
“When I’m forty, I get in a really bad fight and one lung collapses, along with my stomach being vaporized. That was also the fight that broke my wand.” They stared at his form, making the blonde look at his hands, before smiling. Steam billowed from his body, before his muscles inflated into his younger muscle form. The others jumped, before he dropped the form and scratched the back of his head again, the blood on the side of his head dried to his skin, much like how Izuku’s neck was coated in a dried layer, peeking above the bandages.

Ron looked completely thrown off.  
“You’re telling me that people have powers in less than six hundred hears?”  
“Yes. Oh, Professor-”  
“I’m no longer your teacher. Call me Severus.” Izuku gave a gentle smile and nodded.  
“Severus. Ryuzaki says hello.” Obsidian eyes went wide.  
“He was...He came from…”   
“Yes. He came from our future. He hasn’t been able to come back, since the Time Keys only bring us back to the beginning of when they’re set. We were brought back to this time by Zaria, our house elf friend.” As if it were a summons, a small figure latched onto the greenette’s legs. He smiled and picked up his friend.  
“I’m glad you’re ok, Zaria.” Her large brown eyes watered, as she threw her arms around his neck.  
“Z-Zaria saw the stones hit Izuku. Zaria was scared.” He pat her head.  
“I’m ok. It takes a lot more than that to kill me. Thank you for helping to protect the lower years.” She just held onto him, as Toshinori stared at him.  
“Stones?”  
“A Death Eater used a blasting curse to send rubble my way. I got hit in the head, chest, and side. Broke a rib and one of my clavicles...aaaaaand I can still feel the very minor concussion it gave me. It’s going away, but not as fast as I’d like.” The blonde sighed.  
“Too bad we can’t go to Recovery Girl.” Izuku laughed.  
“Yeah. I guess that would be _too_ easy.” When the others looked confused, the hero turned sheepish.  
“She’s an elder hero, whose quirk deals with healing based on the other person’s stamina levels.” They nodded in understanding. Snape’s gaze flicked up to George and his bandaged head, before turning his gaze down. The Weasley noticed and rose a hand to where his ear had been. A smile came to his face.  
“It’s alright, Professor. It was an accident and during the heat of battle.” The man looked guilty, but nodded to the unspoken acceptance to his unsaid apology. 

It was later that both time travelers stood in the Great Hall, as McGonagall approached them, her hair spilled out of her, usual, bun.  
“Your injuries...I’m unsure if they’ll transfer over, as you return to your time.” Izuku nodded.  
“They will. I have scars from the years of potions and DADA incidents in both times.” She bobbed her head, before presenting a pair of Time Keys, only the opal was replaced by a moonstone.  
“These Time Keys were crafted and charmed to allow you to come back to any time, as long as Hogwarts still stands.” They put them on, around their necks and held hands, as she produced a third one.  
“For Mr-...For Ryuzaki. Let him know we miss him.” Both smiled at her and gave a salute.  
“See you soon!” And they were gone.

When they landed back in their time, they realized it was night.  
“Looks like we have a day before the turner’s time catches up to us.” Toshinori wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pressing his lips to his cheekbone under his eye.  
“Then we have a day to ourselves.” Green eyes looked into blue, lovingly, as he pecked the split in the blonde’s hairline, soft lips against inflamed skin.  
“Looks like we do, Sunflower.”


End file.
